Scream
by Sweet Night
Summary: When Hannah Snow comes back to her city, Briar Creek after her traumatizing experience with a serial killer, she never expected to experience the same all over again. Who can she trust? How can she protect those who she loves the most? Who is Ghost Face?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! _

_So, for those who have watched the movie Scream 4, you know the kind of scenes you'll be facing. _

_**Warning:** If you scared of blood or you get scared easily, do not read. Also, some of the characters will be dying, therefore if you do not wish to read how they die, then please do not read. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Night World or the movie Scream 4. _

* * *

><p>The phone rang twice before the girl answered it. She had been at home on a Halloween night with her older sister chatting and getting ready to start watching the best horror movies ever.<p>

"Hello" she answered nicely.

"Hello" A hoarse voice answered her.

"hm, yes?" she asked confused.

"Who is this?" ask the voice. The girl frowned.

"Who are you calling?" she answered.

"Who am I speaking to?" The voice answered her immediately. The girl rolls her eyes.

"Wrong number" and hung up. Then turned around and walked to the kitchen where she had been a few minutes before preparing some popcorn with her sister.

"Who was that?" her sister asked her once she entered to the kitchen. She had been checking her phone like addictive lately. The girl turned to look at her sister "Oh! Nobody" she said with a shrug.

"Did you pick a movie?" her sister asked forgetting about the phone call. The girl check the popcorn again, the smell was all over the kitchen. She smiled and turned to her sister again with excitement "Yeah! It's really scary! It's called _Saw 4_" Her sister was not excited and instead she made a face "ugh, I watched that in theaters, it's not scary, it's gross" she said looking back at her phone "I hate all that torture porno shit" The girl laughed at her sister's comment. And shaking her head she grabbed the long knife next to her.

"Well, I like the movie, I think the guy kills people really creative" she said looking at the knife. Her sister rolled her eyes "I don't give a shit" she said "There are only hot guys that survive in the end, just body parts…" she said making a face again.

The girl put the knife back "Who are you texting?" Her sister slightly blushed and smiled "Well, to my Facebook stalker… he keeps on sending me this messages…" She said caressing her hair. The girl grabbed some of the popcorn that was already cooked and started eating it "Really? Like what?" she said eating one popcorn. Her sister rolled her eyes flirty "Just, stuffs… like, _hey, what's up? You are hot, I wanna kill you…" _ The girl choked and smiled "I did!" then she turned to look at her phone again "But you know… he had a way to make it back in" The girl gave her sister a look "well, then… report him?"

Her sister returned the look and said "But he is really hot…" The girl laughed "Do you wanna see him?" her sister asked. The girl laughed and went to stand next to her sister. Her sister laughed and showed her a picture of a guy with a fit chest.

"That is Alex Pettyfer" The girl said looking at the picture. Her sister rolled her eyes "No it is not" but looked at the picture closely. "Is it?" Now it was the girl's turn to roll her eyes. "Yep, I saw this when I was watching Wild Girl and Beastly" Her sister put on a sad puppy face.

The face rang once again. And the girl went to answer it leaving a disappointed sister looking at the guy's chest.

"Hello?" She said grabbing the phone.

"Who is this?" asked the same voice that had called before.

"The most impatient version of the person you just spoke to" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry… you don't have to be a _bitch_ about it" the voice said mockingly.

"Oh! Of course not… eat me" she said taking the phone away of her ear to hang up. Her sister looked up obviously listening to her sister's reply.

"You hang out on me and I will cut through your neck until I feel bomb!" She stopped deadly and looked scared for a few seconds before taking the phone back to her ear. Her sister noticing the girl's expression whispered "Who is it?"The girl stared at the phone and looked at her sister, "It's for you…" she said handing the phone over to her. Her sister grabbed it scared and confused.

"Hello?" she said.

"Who is this?" the voice asked annoyed and hiding anger.

"It's Kat" the girl answered confused "Who is this?"

"This is the last person you are going to see alive" The sister looked pale with the answer. The girl noticing her sister's expression touched her arm gently "It's a prank, just hang up" The sister didn't hesitate and quickly did so "Why did you hand the phone to me?" The girl shrugged slightly "You are the one with the stalker…" The sister looked at the girl alarmed and stood up quickly "Are the doors locked?" The girl looked at her sister. She was anxious too, but her sister was already scared and she was not going to help "It's okay, don't freak out…" But her sister just made a face and turned around to check the doors. The girl followed but before they could leave the kitchen, the phone rang once again. Both girls turned immediately and stared at it. "Let it ring" the sister told the girl. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to grab the phone. She looked at it and presses the silence button. Just when she did that, her sister's phone vibrates. The sister looks at it quickly and panic could be read all over her face. She looked at her sister "It's from stalker boy… he said _"answer the phone_"…" The girl looked at her rolling her eyes.

"For God's sake Kat! It's a joke" she said following her sister who had turned around to check the door. "It's probably Lucy or Alyson…" she said trying to calm her down. "Where the hell are you going?" Her sister stopped and turned to face the girl. "To check if the front door is locked!" Just then the door bell rang and both girls scream because of it. They look at each other and the girl steps forwards to open it, the sister grabs her arm immediately "No! Don't open it…" The girl looks at her sister and whispers "You are over reacting…" and shakes her arm to let herself free "It's just a joke Kat…" she said grabbing the door knob "Someone just made a false Facebook profile and they are trying to scare you…"

The sister looked panic "Wait!" she said stepping away from the door "Who is it?" They both waited for an answer that never came. Impatience she asked again "I said, Who is it?" no answer came. She looked at the girl impatiently. "Let's call the cops…" she turned to grab the phone when her cell phone vibrated in her hands. The sister jumped and opened her phone to find a text. The girl looked at her sister waiting for her explanation.

"It says I dare you to open the door" the sister said alarmed. The girl turned around and started doing it. "No! Wait, please! Don't! Please! I'm scared!" the sister begged her. But the girl had already done it "Hey, it can be anyone that we know" the girl told her sister. The sisters put her arms around her while the girl took a deep breath and opened the door widely.

The sister gasped but there was no one in there. The girl looked disappointed and slowly checked if someone was outside. Once she was standing in the garden she looked at her sister at the door still hugging herself "There is nobody out here" she said.

The sister sighed relieved. Just then her phone vibrated and both girls jumped. The girl started walking towards the door where her sister was while the sister opened her phone. "What does it say?" the girl asked the sister.

The sister looked confused "It says _I am not outside_" she put down her phone "_I'm right besides you_". She turned to look next to her just when a knife stabbed her right in the heart. The girl screamed when the big figure in black with a white face jumped and killed her sister "KAT!" she screamed and the figure took out the knife and faced her. The girl turned around to run out of the door, but a second figure grabbed her and cut through her neck.

0-0-0

The blond girl turned to turn off the TV. She had seen this same movie at least 4 times and she never liked it. It was ridiculous. The whole thing of a Facebook stalker and phone ringing and creepy dude with a white mask jumps out from nowhere and stabs you. She rolled her eyes. The Kat girl in the movie was the biggest dumb she had ever seen in her life.

"You have to be fucking kidding" she said out loud. Her friend next to her looked up to face her. Unlike her friend, she did look scare from what she had just seen.

"What?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"That was so fucking stupid!" The blond girl said annoyed "The dead of horror just here! They ruined the whole legacy of horror films with this crap, here in front of us!"

"I jumped" Her friend said with a small shrug "It scared me" The blond girl gave her an annoyed look.

"A fucking Facebook killer?" She asked her standing up and walking to her kitchen "You are kidding me, right?"

"I guess now it would be Twitter" the friend said hugging herself "That makes more sense".

The blond girl was not pleased with her friend's answer. "Oh come on! They are always making this ridiculous movies where Ghost Face jumps out from nowhere and kills teenagers…" she said grabbing her drink and coming back to the couch next to her friend "The think they are making so much money with crap like that but they forget the originality… there are not real surprises anymore, you always know who the killer is going to be"

"I like the _Stab_'s movies" Her friend said shyly "They are scary! It's not about aliens, or zombies, or little Asian ghost girls. There is something real about these movies with a guy with a knife that just…" she interrupted herself when her friend opened her can looking at her incredulous "Just snaps… It could really happen"

"I can't do it…" the blond girl said "People just don't know when to stop making this kind of movies! They just keep on recycling the same shit… Even in the opening scene! There is always some random girl who gets a call that takes her to her killer" Her friend next to her took a deep breath "It so predictable! There are no surprises anymore, you can see everything coming!"

Just then her friend turned around and stabbed her in the stomach. Twisting the knife she looked at the blond girl with a sick smile playing on her lips "Did that surprised you?" The blond girl started chocking and blood came of her mouth, her friend shook her head "it's your own fault" The blond girl looked down shocked at the wound in her belly "But… why?"

"Because you talk too much" her friend answered simply and quickly turning around and stabbing her a second time. Blood came all over the blond girl. "Now, shut the fuck up and watch the movie" her friend said on her sweet innocent voice twisting the knife and staring at the girl while her life faded away.

0-0-0

"Oh my God! I love it!" The blond girl said out loud to her little sister. "I've seen it 5 times and it always gets me every time!" Next to her, the little sister rolled her eyes but laughed "You are kidding me, right?" The little girl said hugging her legs. "I don't get it…"

Bunny turned to turn off the TV and faced her sister "Okay, so, it's like the twilight zone…"

"The twilight zone?" her sister repeated.

"A movie within a movie" Bunny answered her.

"I get that" her sister said "But it's illogical, it bring the question of the begging of Stab 2 is Stab 3, then the begging of Stab 1 is Stab 6… then what is Stab 4 about?"

Bunny shook her head confused "You are over thinking it" she replied.

"Am I? There is a reason why I don't watch this movies Bunny"

"I can't believe you haven't seen them!" Bunny said looking at her little sister "We live in Briar Creek"

Her sister looked confused "this has nothing to do with Briar Creek" After a second thought she asked Bunny again "I thought you said that Stab was based on true stories"

"Yep! The first three, The originally trilogy is based on Hannah Snow, but then she had to take a break from it and they started making random stab movies where they could even travel in time which was the worst" Bunny answered rolling her eyes in the end.

"Don't we listen to Hannah's story every year?" the little girl said laughing.

"Well, at least Briar Creek is known for something…" Bunny said sadly. They looked at each other for a while and a noise upstairs called Bunny's attention.

"Did you hear that?" she said looking at the roof. Her sister turned around and listened carefully.

"hm, no, I didn't hear anything" Bunny stood up looking sure and started walking to find out what the noise was about "Well, I did"

After a few seconds, the little girl looked at her sister and took a deep breath "Bunny, don't try to scare me!"

"I am not trying to scare you Jenny" Bunny said walking pass her and towards the stairs.

"You do it all the time Bunny" the girl said walking to stand at the end of the stairs.

"No, I don't" Bunny said walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked trying not to show her fear.

"I told you!" Bunny said looking up trying to see something "I heard something"

"I know you are trying to scare me" Jenny said. Bunny shook her head and started walking towards one of the rooms "I'm not"

"What is it?" Jenny asked from downstairs when she heard a door open.

"I must have left the window in my room open" Bunny said walking inside of her room.

Jenny shook her head and put her arms around herself. The phone rang.

"Could you get that?" Bunny's voice called from upstairs. Jenny hesitated but went anyway. "Yeah!"

She went to the kitchen and grabbed the black phone on the table.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice asked her "Who is this?"

"Jenny" she answered confuse "Who is this?"

"This is the last person you are ever going to see alive" the voice said. Jenny's face went white and her pulse was faster.

"what?" she managed to said. The voice laughed and suddenly turned to a girl's voice "I'm sorry, I had to"

"Bunny! You bitch!" she said to her sister. She had nearly suffer a heart attack "So not funny!"

Bunny closed her window and kept on laughing "Somebody falls for it every year" she said fixing her blond her.

"I don't see why you had to do…" Jenny said but interrupted herself with a big choke and a gasp.

"Bunny's smile disappeared "Jenny?" she asked on the phone but the line was suddenly dead. A noise from downstairs called her attention.

"Jenny!" She called again walking towards the stairs "Jenny?" When she didn't get an answer, she quickly went down stairs, but stopped when right in front of her at the end of the stairs the phone had been dropped. Bunny went down slowly.

"Well done Jenny. The lights are out and the phone is on the floor" she said picking the phone up "You know, you should really direct horror films" her voice full of sarcasm "wherever you are" she said walking around trying to find out where her sister was hiding.

"Let me guess" she said out loud "You want me to walk towards an open door frame to you can suddenly jump out, huh?" But once she reached it, nobody was there. The phone in her hands rang. And a shadow ran from the window.

"Okay, timing!" Bunny said out loud silencing the phone "The timing is perfect but you don't have the application on your phone so you cannot talk like _Ghost Face_" she said smiling pressing the talk button "Can you?"

"Yes, I can" a hoarse voice said. The blood from her face disappeared and she went completely pale.

"Who is this?" she asked quietly.

"Oh! I am not an app." The voice said making fun of her.

"Is this… Galen?" Bunny asked walking around the house towards the windows.

"Do I sound like Galen to you?" the voice answered "Think of me as your director, you are in my movie and you have a fun part so don't blow it up"

"What movie?" Bunny asked looking around wishing to find someone.

"Same movie as Jenny! Only her part was cut way back" the voice said "But you! You are the dumb blond with the big chest that thinks it's so amazing, I'm going to have some fun with you before you die"

"I have a 139 IQ you asshole! And I am not your toy so back of!" Bunny screamed on the phone "What did you do to Jenny?"

"She found her cut part before!"

"This is not funny" Bunny answered. Her voice was starting to show her panic.

"Sweetheart, this is not a comedy! It's a horror film" the voice said laughing "People lives, people dies and now you better start running" Just then the window next to her crushed and Jenny's dead body was at her feet. Bunny looked at her sister and screamed, but when she looked up the window, the same figure she would enjoy seeing in her horror films was looking at her with the bloody knife that had taken her sister's life away. She didn't hesitate; she turned around and started screaming and running, Ghost face right behind her.

She tried to open the front door quickly and looking behind her she had to move quickly before ghost face could stab her. She started running again and saw how the figure was trying to get its knife back.

Bunny ran upstairs and forced herself to stop screaming and start hiding. She went to a corridor and closed the door in the end of it quietly. She could hear her sister's killer outside. She pressed her ear closely and the door flew open reveling _Ghost Face_ with a new knife.

She screamed and started running towards the next door, but when she opened it, the killer was able to stab her from the back. He pushed her slightly to keep her away from him and Bunny fell of the stairs. She realized where she was. Her father had made those stairs in order to get to the garage without using the front door. Weak and in pain she started crawling down again. She pressed the button that would open the door and tried to move faster towards the exit. Behind her, the killer had slowly reached the end of the stairs and was walking towards her showing the irony of the moment. The garage's door started lifting slowly and Bunny started moving faster trying to get away. She had managed to get out half of her body when the garage door closed and pulled with her down there. She screamed in pain and the door lift again slowly she looked back to see _Ghost face_ walking slowly towards her with his knife ready. She tried to move, but it was useless. The killer grabbed her feet and pulled her inside, Bunny screamed and tried to hold on to something but nothing was near, her nails crushed against the floor and left a small trail.

_Ghost Face_ turned her around to look at her face. She was crying; her blue eyes were red and scared. He raised his knife and she screamed anticipating what was coming. He didn't hesitate, he left his arm raised for a while and quickly stabbed it in her chest silencing her forever.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think?<em>

_Please leave your review in the end! :D _

_and Happy Halloween ;) _

_-Sweet Night_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

_so yeah! I'm actually updating this soon :D _

_I have a small reminder. I do not own the plot of this story because it is based on the Movie Scream 4, for those who cannot read my author's Note. Also, I have not copied this story from anyone because before I started writing I made sure that nobody had done it. I always make sure of my ideas had not been done before in order to respect other authors. That's why I take longer updating, I make sure I am not stealing anyone's work, and this story has not been the case. However, If I did not pay enough attention, please show me the kink of the story because I would gladly say that I've made a mistake, bit on the main time I would appreciate some respect for my policy before making some kind of accusations. _

_Thank you very much._

_-Sweet Night_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Briar Creek, the day before the most wonderful party in the whole world, Halloween. You could find decoration all over the place, the typical witches on the windows, or skeletons, vampire's outfits, and ghosts hanging from the roof on other cases. However, this year things would be different. This year, Hannah Snow was back in town after writing a book from her previous trauma. A trauma that started as a game. A game that became madness. Madness that ended up with murders. Hannah remembered how the whole thing started with the creation of the famous Ghost Face, her brother Taylor had came up with the idea from the famous painting "The scream" the one with the creepy dude screaming. Who could have guessed that this whole thing would become a blood bath?<p>

Hannah had been 14 years old. She lived with her family in Briar Creek for two years and wanted to try something new. She started working for a photographer. She didn't know that her new job would cause so much rebellion in her family, especially between siblings. The first time Ghost Face had appeared was during Halloween when she was 14. That time, her father had been killed and probably she would have as well, if the police wouldn't have discovered that the killer had been her brother Taylor. The next attack came when she was 15, on the same date but this time it had been her best friend Maya the one who killed her mother and sister. Hannah had been left alone and decided to leave the city for a while in order to get herself back again. Her psychiatrist Paul thought that she was ready to come back. It had been his idea that Hannah should start a book with all the things that happened to her.

And here she was. Back after 2 years on her way to the library were she had to talk about her work. While she drove she couldn't help but notice that little figures on the posts. She paid more attention to them and noticed that they were small representations from her killer, _Ghost Face_. The tiny black cap would dance with the wind as it did when she was 14 and again while she had been 15, the white mask with the mouth extended as if it was screaming was looking at her, or that's how she felt anyway. She took a deep breath and kept driving trying to ignore the figures.

When she got there, her manager was waiting for her outside. She couldn't help but notice that the woman was probably in her twenties; she had a long black hair and was looking at her as if she meant money. Hannah looked around again and fixed her view in one of the little _Ghost Face _that was hanging in front of her.

"What do you think?" Her manager said looking at her excited.

"Well, today I guess is the anniversary" Hannah said taking a deep breath. She didn't believe that these figures were hanged on purpose. Nah, this was probably done by teenagers that loved horror things, and her life had been one of the scariest things happening in this town, reason why the figure became so popular. A perfect symbol for Halloween.

"Oh, no, I meant the display" the lady said to Hannah smiling to the library's window. Hannah turned to look at her and smile gently putting away the thought of what she had just seen.

"It's good!" The lady said "It took us a while to get right" she said smiling proudly of her work. Hannah smiled gently "Nice"

0-0-0

Eric had been sleeping for a while now. As the sheriff of Briar Creek it was his job to be always on time showing a good example, but when his bed felt so damn good, he couldn't just leave it. His alarm went on once again and he understood that it was time for him to finally wake up. He silenced it and turned to look at his phone for any updates before kissing his wife Thea in the cheek.

After taking a shower and getting ready to leave, he went to his car looking around and enjoying the peace of the place. He loved Briar Creek, it was always so peaceful. But he remembered a time when it hasn't been, when poor innocent Hannah had been attacked. He had survived to the attacks as well. Especially when Maya went mad, she had tried to kill every single one of Hannah's friends. Thea and Eric had been lucky enough to survive but it was a horrible memory that brought back awful feelings.

He drank his coffee carefully looking around. Suddenly a loud music interrupted the peace. Eric turned around to see a black Volvo coming fast on next to him.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Slow down!" he yelled looking at the red hair girl on the driver's seat.

Poppy listened to him and screamed "Sorry sheriff!" and tried to slow down. "Shit" she swore before turning back again to look at the route.

Eric adjusted his police hat and murmured "Poppy" and went in his car.

Poppy kept on looking through the mirror to see if Eric was mad at her. She doubt it, Eric was just two years older than her and was already a sheriff. Surely he wouldn't forgive her. She focus on the route now, she didn't want to call Eric's attention because she wasn't looking at the cars in front of her or anything. She sighed and came back to her singing. Slowly she stopped in front of her friend's house and honked.

Iliana came out immediately, she clearly had been waiting for Poppy to come and pick her up. Her lovely dress was blowing with the wind and her blond hair looked wild but fiery. Poppy smiled and remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Hey!" she called while Iliana made her way towards the car "Before you get in the car, you need to promise me not to kill me" Poppy said looking serious.

Iliana smiled and gave her friend a look "Why? What did you do?" her soft voice asked half serious half joking.

"Galen called me last night" Poppy said. Iliana's face changed to annoyance.

"Why is he calling you?" She said getting inside the car.

"Because, since you won't take his calls and I have your back, he knows" Poppy said trying to sound reasonable.

"Know what?" Iliana asked placing her bag on the floor.

"How upset you are" Poppy said gently.

"Listen, can we just talk about this later?" Iliana said quickly looking from the mirror her friend coming. Poppy turned around and looked at Sylvia about to get in car. "I'm serious, please" Iliana insisted. Poppy sighed but understood, Sylvia was well known as the gossip girl in town. If you didn't know something, go and ask Sylvia.

Sylvia adjusted her skinny pants and got in the car. "Okay, so Galen called me last night" she said and turning to close the door behind her. Poppy had to cover her mouth in order to hide the smile forming in her lips. Iliana turned pissed off to face Sylvia "kidding me? He called you too?"

Sylvia allowed herself smile and started playing with her hair "He thinks that the fact that your cousin Keller is coming to stay with you for a while and Hannah back in town might be distracting you a little bit from noticing how sorry he really is" Galen had been Iliana's boyfriend for at least a month. Poppy knew they were not going to work out quiet well, and they didn't. The relationship had been the most boring thing in the world, and Galen couldn't keep on trying so he broke up with her. Iliana as the girl she is, didn't forgive him for that, and wouldn't accept his friendship offer.

"Well, that is sweet…" she mumbled with a bit of sarcasm. The girls laugh and Poppy started the car again. "The problem with Galen is that he never quits"

"Anyway, have you seen the angel of dead yet?" Sylvia asked her serious.

"What are you talking about?" Iliana asked laughing at her words.

"She is talking about Hannah…" Poppy answered a bit oddly. She didn't like the way people had been addressing towards Hannah lately, it hadn't been her fault the whole killing thing, but again, a lot of people had died at that time including Poppy's twin brother Philippe.

"Is she here already?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, she is here for some book signing where she explains the whole drama of her life… It's all very dramatic" Sylvia answered with sarcasm "There is a reason why I love horror movies" she hadn't be one of the unlucky ones when Maya went crazy. She had been one of Maya's friends, therefore she had been safe.

"I'm sure she would love to hear that" Iliana answered back with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Iliana, the deal with Hannah, is that she never died" Sylvia answered her "Other people did. People close to her, family, friends, neighbors…" she stopped talking when she noticed the look on Poppy's eyes. She knew Poppy wouldn't hurt Hannah, but she knew that deep down, Poppy was still feeling anger towards the girl that survived instead of her brother. "Whatever, my point is, everybody gives her so much attention… They even made movies! And I'm sorry, but the Stabs movies shouldn't even be for someone like her, it should be something more like final destination!" Sylvia ended up her speech smiling.

Iliana laughed, and her phone rang. She looked at the ID and turned to look at Poppy. "Why is Bunny Marten calling me?" she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear, that's another one with way too much attention…" Sylvia said. They all laugh.

"Hello?" Iliana said.

"Hello Iliana" a hoarse voice answered her. In the background Poppy and Sylvia had started chatting about Bunny and how not long ago she had tried to steal Mary-Lynnette's boyfriend, Ash Redfern. Iliana shush them, she couldn't hear properly "Bunny? Is this you?" she said speaking loudly. The girls went quiet and waited for her.

"Which one is your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked. Iliana lost her temper. First Galen and now this? "Okay, who is this?" she said annoyed. Poppy looked at her closely, Iliana was never the kind of girl that would lose her temper so quickly.

"What is it? What does she want?" She asked Iliana. Iliana grabbed her phone and put it in speakers "I said, who is this?"

"I asked you a question" the voice said annoyed "What is your favorite scary movie?" Iliana looked at Sylvia. She had the same creped out look in her face. After a scary silence Iliana turned back to her phone "I'm hanging up" she said quickly and did so.

"Wow, that was original" Sylvia said quietly from the back seat "I got a call this morning from Jenny Marten" The girls went quiet for a while astonished by this confession.

"Wait, what?" Poppy said turning around to look at her. Just in that moment Iliana screamed and Poppy turned to look the truck passing in front of them. She had just pressed the brakes on time or they would have ended up in an accident.

"You just skipped a stop sign" Iliana told her while they all tried to calm down from what almost ended up with their lives. Poppy was breathing heavily but turned to look at her friend "I'm sorry" she said.

"Angel of dead" Sylvia said looking at both of them.

0-0-0

The cops were trying to get control of the situation again. The old man was hanging out the _Ghost Face_ figures from the posts.

"Good Morning sheriff" Blaise said on a flirty voice. Eric looked around until he recognized who was speaking to him. "Good Morning Blaise" then he turned his attention to the man up in the post. "Good Morning Miles" Miles looked down "Good Morning sheriff".

"It looks like the celebration has begun" Eric said out loud to no one in particular.

"High school kids probably" Blaise said fixing her hair. Just like Eric, she had joined the police right after she finished school. And just like Eric, she had been one of the lucky ones that survived because she had not been in town at the time. Oh no, Blaise didn't know about what had happened because she was on a boarding school far away.

"Yeah, it looks like one generation's tragedy is the next generation's joke" Eric said bitterly.

"I'm sorry you were never able to get away from this" Blaise said looking concern. "I wish I had been here to help somehow, you were here alone and had to face a crazy teenager trying to kill everyone" Eric looked at her "Yeah, but it's okay now" he answered her.

"How is Thea by the way…" she asked him politely. Thea and Eric had married immediately after school, Blaise always believed that it had been too soon, but they had almost died and they didn't want to be separate anymore.

"Thea is good, she is writing…" he hesitated there. The truth was that Thea had tried to write something but had been failing epically. "She is writing some fiction…"

"Hey! I made some lemon cookies" Blaise said interrupting him "They are in my car" she turned around and grabbed them from the passenger seat.

"Thanks Blaise, but you didn't need to do cookies for me" Eric answered looking a bit awkward.

"Sheriff, sheriff, sheriff" She said flirting "You are not cheating on your wife if you eat my lemon cookies"

"Yeah, but I would be cheating on my diet" he said winking at her. They both laugh, just then the communicator started calling. "_Sheriff Ross, Sheriff Ross!"_

"Here is Sheriff Ross go ahead" Eric said to the communicator.

"_You need to move to the Manson house right away. It's bad sheriff! Really bad!"_ the police man informed him anxious. Blaise and Eric shared a look and quickly moved towards the car preparing for business.

0-0-0

Thea had just finished her breakfast and was trying to find some inspiration for her novel, inspiration that was not going to arrive. In the mean time, she decided to watch some TV but just then she found the channel with Hannah's interview.

"Don't you think the Stab movies make your life harder?" the reporter asked Hannah.

"They do somehow, but I don't care… I don't watch them, easy as that" she answered.

"Do you blame your friends for given away information that helped the creation of these movies?" The reporter asked. Hannah laughed, it was a sweet laugh. "Listen, I don't blame my friend Thea for giving information away, that helped me to reinvent myself and I'm happy, plus I'm sure it helped her to cope with everything else. Sometimes talking to someone helps…"

Thea smiled at this. It was good to know that Hannah was not mad at her for what she had done.

"This is Hannah Snow everybody; and enjoy the amazing reviews from her book _Out of the Darkness_" the reporter said.

Before she could keep going Thea turned the TV off. It was time for her to start her own book now. She sighed heavily knowing that she was never going to write this.

0-0-0

Briar Creek high school was just like the others. You had cheerleaders, gangsters, nerds, popular kids, the football team, etc. The only difference was the fact that they had had a murder among them.

James was playing with his cousin's camera. He had just learnt how to do his film project online 24/7. No stop. He was having a good time presenting everyone trying to act as a professional when he noticed the red hair girl coming his way.

"Well, well, well, look who we have in here… the girl that would normally look through her long eye lashes making puppy faces and plays with her blond hair around Sylvia!" James mocked as if he was on a TV show. "Now, this is my question for the most incredible project in history, which is your favorite scary movie?"

"Is that all you got? A stupid douche question?" Sylvia said annoyed.

"Yeah, and where did you hear that anyways?" Iliana asked him.

"It's a line from _Stab 1, _duh" James said as if he was stating the obvious. A hand hit his arm and he turned to find Jeremy standing next to him. James turned to face him "Hey Jeremy" and then back to the girls.

"It's not my fault you girls hate horror films because you get easily scared and need a guy to protect you and cover your eyes" The three girls rolled their eyes at this comment "Whatever, what about you Poppy? What is your favorite scary movie?" he asked her focusing on her again. If there was something in the world that Poppy hated, it was being called weak because she was a girl.

She smiled sweetly "Bambie" and turned her back to James and walked away. James shook his head and followed her with his eyes.

"Jerk" Sylvia said walking pass him as well. Jeremy kept his eyes on Iliana.

"What?" she asked feeling oddly.

"Nothing, Sorry Iliana"

0-0-0

Iliana started fixing her books in her locker. Her first period would be Biology, joy… She shook her head ignoring her depressive thoughts.

"I think James likes you" She said to Poppy who was standing right next to her.

"And I like him… I like torturing him, I like annoying him, I like slapping him…" Poppy laughed.

"Oh come on… you know what I mean when I say that…" Iliana said knowing her friend would just say that they were just friends "You could do a lot worst… trust me" she closed her door quickly reveling a blond boy standing there. The girls jumped.

"Hey Galen" Poppy said looking at her friend "Bye Galen" and walked away.

"Can we talk?" Galen said to Iliana. She shook her head and started walking away. "Somebody cares about you over here you know!" he said following her. Iliana smiled at this but kept walking. "Someone who really likes you but hurt you and want to make it up by being friends!" That made it. Iliana turned around to face him and found his blue eyes sadly looking at her.

"When a guy doesn't pick up his phone, the girl has to let it go. When the guy starts cancelling plans, the girl lets it go, but when a boy tells a girl that he loves her, the girl gives him everything… and then when that boy falls for someone else who happens to be the girl's cousin and half sister, that is not letting the girl go, that is dumping her, and in a long term that is betray" She said turning around and walking away quickly.

James couldn't help himself. He had warned him about it, and especially the kind of girl Iliana was. "Well, that didn't go extremely bad, think about it. It could have been worst!" He said clapping his back. "Oh! By the way, which one is your favorite scary movie man?"

Galen looked at him intensely. "I'll show you" his voice was hoarse and deep. James looked at him and Galen growled him as an animal and walked away.

James shook his head and murmured "Shapeshifters"

0-0-0

Thea knew she had to do this now or later anyway. It had been a long time ago since she had seen Hannah so she walked slowly to the library. There were people all over the place buying her book and fighting for her sing. There was also a small group listening to her reading it. Thea went closer and listened how Hannah would read it. Once she was finished, people started clapping, and her manager took the costumer to other side distracting them so Hannah could have a break. She turned around and saw Thea looking at her from a corner. Thea started walking towards her slowly.

"Thea" Hannah welcomed with a nod.

"Hey Hannah" Thea said walking closely.

"You came" Hannah said happily.

"Congratulations Hannah" Thea said politely looking at the books "I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but…"

"I'm sure you can get one if you want…" Hannah said mocking her trying to break the ice between them. They laughed and Hannah hugged her but something behind her called her attention and she quickly let Thea go to greet Eric.

"Eric!" she said jumping to hug him "hey!"

"Hey Hannah!" Eric said returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked him curious.

"I'm really sorry for this Hannah, I'm really am but I have to… I'm sorry" he said again looking how more and more police cars arrived.

"Excuse me!" Eric said calling everybody's attention "This will only take a minute! I need you to stay where you are and remind in silence!"

Some ladies tried to pass him but were suddenly stopped by a second police said "Nobody leaves if the sheriff said no" Blaise said backing up her boss.

"Excuse me! Can't you wait? I'm running an event here!" Hannah's manager said.

"Ma'am, this is a police event right now" Eric explained her while Blaise looked at her from top to bottom.

"Eric" Thea whispered from behind him. "What is going on?" Before Eric could answer his wife, Blaise was in front of her. "Thea, this is police business, if you could just let us handle this…"

Eric sighed heavily, _and here we go again,_ he thought.

"I'm talking to MY husband" Thea said trying to contain her anger. It was already bad enough for her to stand her cousin working with her husband, the same one that had tried to break them apart for at least 4 years before she moved away.

"Listen Thea" Eric said grabbing his wife to a side "There has been a called from this place to a crime scene, you don't need to know what happened, but that explains what I'm doing here"

"That's all I need to know?" Thea said incredulous, Blaise shushed her while Eric grabbed his phone and started calling. They all stood in silence, when from outside one of his man came running "Sheriff! It's ringing out here!"

They all ran outside followed by everybody. They looked around and listened carefully.

"Sheriff! From here! It's ringing from here!" another of his man said. They ran to the car that was parking in front of them. The police started pulling the people back.

"Eric!" Hannah said next to him.

"Not now Hannah" he said preparing his gun.

"Everybody stay back!" Blaise ordered.

"It's my rental" Hannah said looking at him. Eric and Blaise looked at her. The manager gave him a look and hand him the keys. Eric grabbed them and opened the truck carefully.

Inside of it, thousands of copies from Hannah's book were there, but one that called everybody's attention. The first one, right in front of them, the one that had the ringing phone on top was covered in a blood liquid. Eric's blood drained and he reacted quickly telling everybody to back off. The rest of his men did as well and pulled the people away saying that it was police crime area. Thea went to stand next to Hannah and hugged her looking horrified at the scene in front of her.

"Please tell me this is a prank Eric" Hannah said looking at him. He had a tired and sad look "I'm afraid it's not Hannah" Hannah looked exasperate "Come on" Eric said guiding her to his car.

Hannah's manager looked around at the scene in front of her and started making calls. Thea on the other hand kept on looking at the scene in front of her; she walked closely but was stopped by a black hair girl.

"Stand back Thea" Blaise said covering her way with her hand. Thea didn't even look at her; she simply pushed her hand away "Thea" Blaise warned.

"I just want to see!" Thea went closer and the smell hit her, this was not ink or paint, oh now. She had worked with this several times. It was blood.

0-0-0

"Okay! Essays! Are due Tuesday! Now why would…" but the teacher never got his chance to finish. At that moment several mobile phones started ringing. "Everything with an off switch should be off! That's the rule!" he said out loud but the students were all ignoring him and instead they were checking their text. Students started looking alarmed and some of them scared.

"Someone wants to share?" The teacher asked.

"Jenny and Bunny Marten were murdered last night!" Sylvia said unable to stop herself.

"What?" the teacher's expression change completely and became a reflection from his students.

"What?" Iliana said turning around to face her friend. Sylvia quickly showed her the text and they looked at each other remembering the calls they had received not long ago.

"They were stabbed to dead" Jeremy corrected.

"Which one is your favorite scary movie?" James said interrupting the moment. A chorus of "Shut up" silenced him. But just then a several police cars passed by the school. All the students stood up quickly and walked towards the window.

0-0-0

"Today is the anniversary of Briar Creek murders" the reporter said from outside the police station "Two girls were killed the exact day were local celebrity Hannah Snow shows to return to her home town…"

Thea rolled her eyes to the woman and made her way inside the police station. There was a lot of movement going on, so she would have to wait for a while, she understood that Eric might be extremely busy.

She stood next to the coffee area and started eating some lemon cookies. After a few seconds she turned around and started walking towards her husband's office.

"Ma'am…" one of Eric's men tried to stop her but she only shook him away. When she reached the door Blaise stood on her way. "Excuse me Thea, but Eric is giving an interview"

"Great!" Thea smiled and cleaned her fingers "I love interviews!" She moved forwards to grab the door's knob. Blaise stopped her immediately. "You will have to wait Thea, sorry, can't let you in there" she said smiling. Thea fought back the feeling of slapping her and instead she laughed.

"What are you going to do Blaise? Arrest me?" Thea said mocking her.

"If it comes to it, you are clearly ruining police investigation and job, we can actually arrest you for that and you would have to go to court" Blaise said winking at her.

"Thea's look was cold as ice "okay, listen to me Blaise" she said taking a deep breath but keeping her smile "I don't mind that you are working with my husband, or that you even bake him those little treats! As you do, but if you are going to start acting like him, you need to let your moustache grow a little bit because you sound ridiculous" Thea pushed her away and tried to open the door "Thea!" Blaise yelled at her.

Eric sensing the problem ran to his door. "Thea, Blaise" Then whispered "Please…"

Hannah stood up and walked to the door. Eric looked at her "I'm sorry Hannah, if you could just give us a minute…" Hannah nodded and went for a coffee.

"Eric! Could you please explain to you little slug that I have every right to be here!" Thea said looking at Eric right in the eyes "If it's been another murder in Briar Creek, obviously…" Eric grabbed her quickly and pulled her inside his office. "What?" Thea asked confused.

"That is not public information Thea!" Eric whispered to her.

"It is all over the internet Eric!" Thea said exasperated.

"It is?" Eric said confused.

"Yes!" Thea half screamed half yelled "The whole world knows about before me!" Eric grabbed her arms gently.

"She wants to be part of the investigation" Blaise said laughing. Thea stared at her for a few seconds and turned to slam the door in Blaise's face. She then turned to Eric.

"Thea, with all my respect, you cannot be part of this, you are not a reporter" Eric said trying to sound reasonable.

"Wow! Wow! Do not treat me like I'm the media!" Thea said annoyed. "We came out alive from this 3 times! Remember? You and me! Together"

"But I'm a sheriff now Thea, it's my job" Eric said frowning.

"What? Are you not going to let me help you with this?" Thea asked.

"I'm sorry Thea, I can't" Eric said looking serious.

"okay then. But this is what I'm good at Eric…" she said before turning around and faced a smiling Blaise. "And for the reckon, your lemon cookies taste like ass"

Blaise looked annoyed. Clearly she didn't like people talking badly about her cooking skills or her skills in general. Eric sighed and went next to Blaise "They don't" he said touching her arm gently "They really don't" Blaise pulled on a puppy face and smiled "thank you sir"

"Sheriff!" someone called.

"Yes?" Eric turned around to face him.

"I have a few high school kids that said that they received threatening calls from the dead victim's phones" David said "The names are, Sylvia, Poppy, and oh yes! Iliana"

"Poppy? Poppy North? The was Phil's twin sister" Eric said "Shit…"

They turned around and walked towards the room where the girls were waiting.

"Iliana?" Hannah said walking inside the room.

"Hannah!" Iliana greeted cheerfully "Hi!"

"Hi!" Hannah answered hugging her. "It's nice to see you even though the circumstances are not the best ones"

Eric sat in front of them.

"So you two got phone calls?" Hannah asked them.

"Yeah, us two" Iliana said pointing at herself and Sylvia. "What is your favorite scary movie…"

Eric and Hannah looked surprised.

"It was the killer's voice" Poppy said "From stab" she looked at her friends and then to Hannah "You must remember from your life…"

Hannah made a face.

"I'm Poppy North by the way, I am Iliana's friend" She said looking away. She was able to see Hannah's recognition.

"And the killer didn't call you?" Blaise asked.

"No…" Poppy said and after a second thought she added "Is that a bad thing? Does that mean that I am not going to live as long as these two?"

Eric smiled at the idea "No, no, no…" but after a second thought he added "maybe…" Hannah looked down and Eric realized what he had just said "Of course not! Just… be careful" he added quickly standing up.

Poppy's face was not calm "Oh. My. God, did you hear that?" she said turning to her friend "I'm going to be the next one!"

"Eric I don't think I should be here, I should leave town…" Hannah said trying to sound reasonable with Eric. The accident had happened to affecter her, and she could clearly see that. Eric shook his head but it was Blaise who answered. "That is not really possible Hannah"

"Look" Eric interrupted "Nobody thinks you are involved but…" he hesitated "Everyone is suspects" before Hannah could complain he added "I'm sorry"

"And there was evidence in your car connecting the killer with you maybe you are a material witness" Blaise said taking over the situation again.

Hannah sighed heavily. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again.

"So…" Eric said "you have a 24 hours police protection"

"Wow, that's awesome, that makes me feel so much better" she said trying to look calm.

The three friends look at each other.

0-0-0

David and Miles had been assigned to watch over the girl's house. Standing out there in the police car they were looking around alarmed by every single movement.

"Who is she?" Miles asked. David looked and shook his head "that one is Sylvia, it's cool, she is on the list" Miles nodded and kept on staring at her "She could live next to me" he said talking more to himself, David simple ignored him.

0-0-0

Once they reached home, Sylvia went to Quinn's house for a while. Iliana went to hers and Poppy stood with her. Hannah was invited to stay with them for the meantime or that's what Iliana's mum had suggested.

Poppy and Iliana were watching movies in Iliana's room. They were having a great time when suddenly Poppy's phone rang. She looked at the ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"What are you guys up to?" Sylvia asked her.

"watching some movies" Poppy said walking towards the window.

"You know, there are two zombies outside the house in a car" Sylvia answered.

"Yeah, they are cops…" Poppy said looking out. Sylvia was not there so she tried the other window. "Do you want to come up?"

"Is angel of dead there?" Sylvia asked.

"Nah, she is on the guest's room" Poppy whispered.

"Forget it, I am not going near her" Sylvia said waiving at her friend Good night.

"Is your mum at home?" Poppy asked.

"No, she is at her boyfriend's" Sylvia said looking around "It's creepy out here tonight"

"The zombies are still in their cars so it should be alright" Poppy said jumping back to the bed.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" Sylvia said opening her front door.

"Okay" Poppy answered hanging up.

"Did she want to come up?" Iliana asked

"Nah, she is scared of jack the ripper" Poppy mocked. Iliana suddenly sat up quickly and put the TV on mute.

"Watch this!" she said "And grabbed her phone"

Sylvia was changing her clothes when suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Speaking" she said.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Iliana said to her.

"That is the worst imitation I've ever heard Iliana" Sylvia said smiling. "Do you know when your Hannah is going to get stab yet?"

Just then Poppy's phone started ringing. She looked at the ID and rolled her eyes. "It's Galen" she said. Iliana snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll get it" Poppy said standing up.

"what do you want?" Poppy said picking up the phone.

"I want to talk to Iliana" a hoarse voice said.

"Hm, nope, it's Poppy, sorry Galen" She said fixing her hair in the mirror "Iliana is attending her calls from past relationships"

Iliana smiled at his and repeat what was happening to Sylvia.

"I am not Galen" The voice said.

"What?" Poppy said covering her ear "I can barely hear you Galen"

"This isn't Galen" the voice said.

"Oh! Alright" Poppy said smiling "Then why do you have his phone? Whoever this is" She said looking at her friend "He is trying to do _Ghost Face_"

"He is being weird" Iliana told Sylvia.

"I want to talk to Iliana" The voice said again

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you…" Poppy said "Come on Mr. Ghost Face, whisper to me! Aren't you supposed to ask me a question?" she said excited. Iliana stood up and walked towards the window to look at her friend and neighbored Sylvia looking towards her window curious.

"Alright" the voice said "How is the movie, the fourth kind?"

Poppy looked at the TV, surely they had been watching that movie the whole time.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Because I'm standing in the closet" the voice said. Poppy turned around to face the closet. Iliana right behind her.

"Stop" Poppy answered "You are not"

"What's going on?" Iliana asked her touching her arm gently. Poppy looked at her "Galen is being weird, I don't even know if it's him"

"What?" Sylvia said through the phone.

"This is not fucking Galen" The voice said annoyed. Poppy turned her attention back to the phone call.

"Then who the fuck are you?"

Iliana started looking around showing her how nervous she was feeling.

"Open the closet" The voice said

"You do know there are cops all over the house right now?" Poppy said walking around,

"Maybe I had just enough time to get someone inside before" The voice said.

"Poppy, I'll talk to him…" Iliana offered feeling scared. But Poppy shook her head and shush her. Slowly she started walking towards the closet.

"What's going on over there you guys?" Sylvia's voice asked nervous trying to look from her window.

"Sorry! I don't know" Iliana answered her "Poppy" But Poppy shushed her again.

"Come on, do it" the voice said.

"There is no way you are in there" Poppy said looking at the closet.

"See for yourself" The voice answered her.

"Poppy?" Iliana said "Poppy come on, this isn't funny talk to me!" But Poppy attention was in the closet.

She grabbed the knob and opened it widely. Quickly she started moving the clothes around to see if someone was hiding in there. She sighed in relive and grabbed the phone again "Liar!" She said "I'm over this"

"I never said I was in your closet" the voice said. Poppy thought about this and then it hit her. She lift her gaze from the floor to the window.

Sylvia had been trying to figure out what was happening, but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly her closet door flew open and she turned around. The Ghost raised his knife and stabbed her in the chest.

A scream came out from the phone and Iliana ran to the window with Poppy. Together they saw how her friend fought what looked like a ghost; the same man from the movies they had watched was stabbing her friend over and over again. They screamed her name.

Hannah had been reading a book quietly in her bed. Suddenly screams broke the peace of her room and she ran to Iliana's room.

Sylvia tried to stop the knife from coming down again with her hand but it only went though as and came out again. She screamed feeling the warm blood coming from her wounds. Ghost Face kicked her and she crashed against the wall, too weak to fight Sylvia could only cry. He grabbed her again and threw her to the other corner of the room. The blood was pouring and leaving small pools on the floor. He raised his knife once again but she moved and missed her before it could stab her head.

Poppy and Iliana were screaming when Hannah rushed through the door. She saw the girls on the window and recognized the figure from her nightmares.

He raised his knife again when she tried to grab the door this time aiming her back. The blood rushed as if a balloon had exploded. He twisted it sickly and Sylvia found herself trapped with a knife coming out from her chest.

Hannah started walking backwards slowly seeing how the girl was being pushed against her bed, the screams she was making sent horrible memories long ago buried in her head back to reality. She felt herself running downstairs.

Sylvia started crying for help, while he raised the knife once again. It went down right in her flat belly and several times more, the white covers were not longer white but almost black from all the blood. It was not longer possible to see where her wounds were, it all looked as if her guts were coming out or something had exploited from inside of her.

Hannah rushed towards the girl's door, she forced it open and run and run upstairs.

Sylvia was not longer screaming, her mouth was dropping red dark blood. _Ghost Face_ grabbed her as if she was a piece of dirty cloths and crushed her body against the window until all the glass was broken. He then took her body and hanged it from the balcony rebelling her dead friend to the girls.

Once Hannah reached the top she slowed down. She knew the screams had stopped and guessed there was nothing else to do for the girl. She walked towards her room anyway. She opened the door and watched how the walls were covered with the girl's blood as if they were crying. She felt her stomach twist, and walked inside the room. Just then she noticed the disfigured body of the girl lying in her own bed. She looked as innocent as she was, with her belly opened and guts coming of her all over the face. Hannah grabbed the wall to hold herself and realized her hands were now full of blood. She sat down looking for support and noticed how he had cut her face from ear to ear. She looked at her, she had had been beautiful, Hannah noticed, quietly she started crying. This girl had been Iliana's friend Sylvia. She had never heard from her before but Hannah was sure Sylvia did not deserve such an awful end.

Sylvia's phone started ringing. Hannah stood up and picked it up.

"What?" she said.

"Welcome home Hannah" the voice said "I hope you've enjoyed the previous events"

"These are innocent people" Hannah said trying to keep her voice steady. "Don't you have the balls to come for me?" she said.

"Oh poor Hannah" the voice said "You think it's all about you? You think you are still the star"

"This is not a fucking movie!" she yelled at him "these are innocent people!"

"Oh! Don't give me that lecture" the voice said "You've done very well with all the victim shit, but what about the town you left behind? I have plans for you; I'm going to get your eyelashes and plug them open so you won't blink when I'm done stabbing you in the face, you will only die when I'm done with you until then, you are going to suffer"

"Hannah!" Iliana said running towards the door. Hannah dropped the phone and turned to stop her "Iliana no! You stay right there!"

"Is she…?" Iliana asked but trailed off.

"Do not look" Hannah said blocking her view.

"She said you were the angel of dead" Iliana told her quietly. Just then something moved from behind Iliana and Hannah noticed it just on time. She pushed Iliana way just when the knife was coming down; a small cut was left in her arm while Hannah pushed Ghost Face down the stairs. They fell down and he grabbed her throwing her against the wall, just when he is going to stab her from behind, Hannah grabbed the picture hanging on the wall and turned around fast slapping it in to his face. He fell and pushed her legs making her fell over the floor, he raised his knife but Hannah caught his wrist just on time, they force the knife for a few seconds, but she managed to push him away. He turned around to push her but she was faster and kicked him hard. He fell and didn't stand up.

"What is going on here?" David said rushing through the door followed by Miles.

"He is in here!" Hannah said gasping for air.

"Where is he?" David asked her with his gun ready.

"He is right here!" Hannah said turning around. But to her surprised, nothing was there.

* * *

><p><em>Now, you cannot complain this chapter is short ;) lol<em>

_Review?_

_Happy Halloween. (well, almost ;) ) _

_-Sweet Night_


End file.
